Humiliation
by RyaStar2
Summary: Envy is annoyed with how Ed acts towards him and decides to do something about it.  Takes place after Ed,Ling and Envy get out of Gluttony.  Rated M for extreme violence and non-con.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes-So Heachan really helped out a lot with this story. It is definitely going to be one of my darker stories. Just thought I would warn you, I'm not going to be nice so those who don't like Ed getting hurt, a lot, I suggest one of those fluff stories. I hear they're nice.

Scene One: Central Command

Humiliation...it was a feeling that he refused to accept. Envy couldn't stand it, this idea of anyone looking down on him. Of anyone thinking less of him,especially a mere human being. Just the thought of it made him feel something like illness in the depth of his stomach. This pitiful state of mind had been sparked by that arrogant little pipsqueak and he didn't even know it. That made it all the more enraging to the homunculus. The kid was already cocky and his attitude was something that never did make much sense in Envy's eyes. He had single handedly destroyed the only family he had. How could he possibly have any confidence left in himself. And yet it practically radiated off him and it pissed Envy off.

To make matters worse, Edward Elric knew he was important now. Father needed him and thus he was untouchable even if he didn't understand why. The sacrifice acted as though he was more important then those Father had created along with Envy. And why shouldn't he think that. Lust had been killed with little consequence as was Gluttony. They were expendable to Father but not the state alchemist. That pathetic human that should have been left to wallow in his sin and never be allowed to stand on two legs after what he'd done. Envy wanted to break him. To make sure he didn't get back up again and that the fire in his soul was snuffed out. Of course his creator would never approve of such a personal goal. The homunculi would have gladly used someone close to Edward in order to hurt him most however the mechanic was now off limits for the time being. If Edward or his brother acted inappropriately then Envy would be allowed to have his fun with her, in order to set an example. But until then, she was leverage. The armored boy was of no use to him either. Being in a body that could feel no pain wasn't much fun for Envy to torment.

With each conclusion, he reached the only obvious answer to his dilemma. And as he singled out this idea that was quickly turning into a plan, he found he enjoyed the thought of it more and more. None of the others would understand why he couldn't let it go. And if Father knew what he wanted to do, he would forbid him from such an act. But the sacrifice needed to know his place. It had been bad enough getting trapped in Gluttony with him, lowering the homunculus to the human's level. But then to actually need his help to get out of such a place, it was one too many hits to Envy's ego. And to add to the insult, the boy asked too many questions, demanding answers to things a meaningless human like him had no business even asking about. He acted like they were equals and that was never the case. Envy had to make it clear, had to beat it into him. Had to make him understand who he was dealing with.

So here he sat, perched high up, waiting for his prey. Dark clouds moved slowly over the city, drenching everything in a heavy blanket of rain. It was getting late and he knew if he waited long enough, he would get what he wanted. It was like the foolish boy was walking into a trap. Envy probably would have missed him in the downfall if he wasn't wearing such a vibrant color. But the red of his jacket stood out like a target, just waiting to be pounced upon. And Envy did just that. Whistling loudly to get the blond's attention as he exited the building, Edward glanced up just as Envy leaped into the air. The alchemist's eyes widened in shock as well as fear as the homunculus brought his full weight down on him. That look on his face brought such joy to Envy, he wanted to savior it. His feet made contact with the boy's chest, sending him to the ground hard. Perhaps Envy hadn't taken his weight into account as he landed, but he knew Edward was not going to fight him after such an impact. Slamming his back into the pavement, his head fell back, making contact with the wet ground in such a way that made the world spin faster. His metal arm landed at his side, bouncing once after the initial impact. Screws and several smaller parts broke loose, making a pinging sound on the concrete. Envy smiled maliciously as Ed's confused amber glance was interrupted when his eyes rolled back and the teen's eyelids closed. The homuculus stared down at his now caught prey as the rain continue to soak into his clothes. The weather had worked in his favor, keeping any onlookers off the streets.

"Mmm, guess I overdid it. Oh well."


	2. Chapter 2

Other Author's note-

Heachan- Ryastar make's it sound like I'm proofreading this when in fact it's more like a duel effort. Well except for the really bad parts, that's all her.

Ryastar-As far as I am concerned those are the best moments. XD Mwahahaha. If people didn't like it then they wouldn't read it.

Heachan-::sweatdrop::

Scene Two: Undisclosed location

It was pain that woke Edward from his slumber. A familiar pain that shot up his left leg and into his hip. His soft moan turned into a throaty scream, the guttural sound echoing around the room. There was a cracking sound, like something breaking followed by the sound of wires snapping. There was very little relief now as he dared to open his eyes. Surveying his surroundings, he could barely make out where he was. The room was dark except for a single light bulb hanging from a string. A shadow moved into his line of sight and he squinted up through the pain he was still experiencing. As soon as Envy's slim form came into view, the blond immediately tried to move. There was an intense stinging in his left wrist and he glanced up to see a chain wrapped around his arm, holding it above his head. In fact, the chain was actually keeping his entire body suspended in such a way that left him on his knees. Glancing down he realized his automail leg was missing and his clothing was gone as well. Slowly he brought his leg around in front of him as some form of modesty. A spark of anger entered his eyes as he brought his head back up to glare at the Homunculus. Envy couldn't tell if the slight red tinge on the teen's face was from embarrassment or anger.

"What do you want,Envy?" The response was a swift kick to his already sore midsection and he wheezed between gasping for breath.

"You certainly don't know when to keep quiet do you, Pipsqueak," he commented as he slung the metal limb over his shoulder. Edward tried to steady himself as best he could, placing his hand down to keep balanced. He was at such a disadvantage, he wasn't sure how he would be able to get out of here.

"So,...y.. you're not even gonna tell me why you took me?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll tell you that one. To teach you a lesson, worm." Edward grit his teeth, pulling on the chain more in an attempt to loosen it.

"And what's that?" Envy moved quicker then Ed could follow and the metal foot made contact with the teen's face, snapping his head to the side. Blood

trickled down the side of his face.

"That didn't require a reply!" The blond whipped his head around, fire in his eyes.

"Fine, I was sick of this conversation anyway!" He brought his metal hand up, adjusting his weight as best he could. Before he could bring his palms together though, Envy was two moves ahead of him, dropping the other metal limb and grabbing hold of his right arm.

"Did you honestly think I was dumb enough to not take your alchemy into account?" The same pain from before attacked Edward's nerves as Envy started to pull while placing his foot against Ed's side. Muscles started to tense in response as Ed let out a shocked yelped.

"No, stop it. ENVY STOP IT!" There was no response as the homunculus yanked harder and started to twist as he went. Ed's already aching ribs felt like they would break from the force alone. Every second was agony until finally the crunching noise came to an end and Ed's right side felt substantially lighter. His unsteady gaze moved slowly over, his pained expression accompanied with his entire body now shaking. With one final yank, the few wires still connected broke loose and hung lifelessly from the damaged port.

"Got anything else you wanna declare?" Edward dropped his head, closing his eyes and inhaling slowly. "I didn't think so." Lazily, the homunculus walked away from his prey, dragging the metal leg along the concrete as he went. Tossing the two limbs in the corner, he then headed over to a phone, mounted on the wall.

"Al will find me," Envy heard Ed mutter to himself before he glanced over his shoulder to see the glare he was receiving. The alchemist sucked in a hesitant breath, still feeling the sting from his damaged ports. "And then he'll kick you ass for this."

"Oh I plan on him finding you." Edward arched an eyebrow at the statement. Envy yanked the receiver off the phone and dialed a number he seemed all too familiar with. "Yes I need to be connected to dorm room 805." Ed's gaze widened in fear as Envy turned back with an evil look on his face. "Well hello, Alphonse." Even from across the room, Edward could hear Alphonse' confused tone. "So glad you recognized my voice, for a second I thought I would have to make myself sound like your pipsqueak brother. And speaking of which..."

"What do you want Envy!" Al must have been yelling into the phone by this point.

"Now, now there's no reason to yell. I'm just spending some quality with your brother." There was a gasp on the other end followed by silence. "And I

wouldn't recommend telling the military. Especially that Flame Colonel."

"But what are you going to do with my brother?" Concern dripped from every word of the younger boy.

"You'll get him back when I'm done, promise." Envy's flippant attitude made both Elric brothers feel uneasy all at the same time. Unfortunately neither one of them could do anything about the current situation. And Envy liked it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Ryastar-I would love some more reviews on this story although I think I have to start seriously torturing Ed for that to happen.

Heachan-Oh sure now ask for reviews, you always pick on me for asking for reviews. So what gives?

Ryastar-You just like a higher number of reviews on a story, I actually care what people have to say.

Heachan- Really? That's not even true. I care about what people have to say, just get back to hurting Ed.

Scene Three: Streets of Central

Alphonse hurried down the stairs, not really sure what he was going to do. There was no way he could find his brother by himself. As much as this fact was at the forefront of his mind, he had to do something. Without a thought as to where he was going, he made it out onto the street. It was still pouring but he couldn't feel the rain. Staring up at the dark sky just made him want to sob as well. Without Ed there, he felt lost. They were suppose to move forward together. He wanted to know what Envy was going to do with his brother. Although he didn't know much about the homunculus, he didn't trust him. He seemed to have a bad perspective of humans, so no one could say for sure he wouldn't hurt Ed.

"Brother...what do I do?" Knowing he was just wasting time standing here, he pushed himself to keep going. Before he knew it, he was running again, still unsure of where he would go. Envy had already warned him not to go to the military, so who could help him now. Just as he felt the weight of it all hitting him, a voice broke out in the darkness.

"Well this certainly is an interesting problem, isn't it?" Al turned back to see a dark figure walking towards him.

"Wait, but aren't you..." There was a smirk in response. "You're one of them, right?"

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Undisclosed location

As much as Ed hated everything about this predicament, there was one thing he hated more then anything at the moment. The waiting. This anxiousness that was a constant nagging pull at his mind. Based on what had already transpired with the homunculus, he could safely assume that whatever he had planned was not going to be pleasant. Quietly he sighed while trying to shift. Unfortunately there really was no way to get more comfortable. By this point, his left arm was throbbing from the strain of holding all his weight up and his leg was numb from the cold concrete. He started to shiver from the overall chill in the air. Hearing a door somewhere slam open caused the teen's heart feel like it would leap out of his chest. Bringing his gaze up, he was immediately welcomed with a punch to the face.

"Did I say you could look at me?" Edward's face ached from the impact from Envy's fist. Unfortunately he was always too stubborn for his own good. Spitting out some blood from the cut in his mouth, he audaciously lifted his head, fire evident in his amber eyes. "Sometimes I just wonder if you're stupid." Envy punched him again, this time on the other side of his face, forcing his head to the opposite direction. Blood splattered across the ground. Ed didn't look back up, keeping his head down this time. "That's more like it. By the time I'm finished with you, maybe you'll actually show us more respect."

"Is that what this is all about? I already know the only reason you haven't killed me is cause I'm important." His statement was responded to with another punch, this time to his stomach.

"What did I say about asking questions? I'll tell you when it's time to speak, understand." There was a definite growl in between Ed's gasps for breath. He couldn't figure out what it was Envy wanted from him. "Now time for some fun." The homunculus brought out a knife from behind his back and despite the previous abuse,Edward raised his head, eyes wide with concern. But now Envy didn't bother to hit him as though he wanted him to watch as he played with the weapon in his hand. First he lightly ran a finger over the blade, making sure it was sharp enough for what he needed it for. He pouted disapprovingly. "Mmm, I don't know if this will do." Without saying anything else, he slid it over Ed's chest. The blond's head fell back as he let out a weak cry from the burning. "Stop whining, it's too shallow to do you any real harm." But it didn't matter what Envy said, Ed could feel warm liquid dripping down his torso. He dared not open his eyes for fear that the sight would make him nauseous. As Envy got back up, he waited for Edward to look up at him once more. "Did that hurt?" Finally Ed squinted up at him, still managing to glare through the pain.

"What the hell do you think?"

"Such a cocky little bastard, aren't you. You shouldn't be so rude to someone who knows more about you then you think." His statement teased Ed's curiosity as he raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I remember how you freaked out when you realized what I was made of? It makes you ill, just thinking of all the souls that occupy me. How desperate they are for peace, desperate to have a body, to resemble the humans they once were. So much so that it's driven them all mad." Ed slammed his eyes shut, shaking his head back and forth in denial.

"No, shut up!"

"Better yet, I think I should remind you." Fighting his better judgment, the alchemist forced his eyes open again and watched in horror as the homunculus opened his mouth and brought the knife over his tongue. This cut was deep and made Ed turn away quickly. Cold fingers clamped down onto his jawline, forcing his face forward again. Without another word, his mouth was pried open and Envy slid his tongue in. Ed tried to shake away from his grasp but found it impossible to. The bitter coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, sliding down his throat. He thought he would choke on it as he regrettably swallowed, immediately wanting to throw up. This lasted far longer then he desired before Envy released him. He coughed, sickened by the action. He could still taste Envy in his mouth and hated it. As he realized he wasn't going to be sick, something else creep into his thought process. It was a soft voice, someone pleading. It sounded like a child's voice. Begging. Crying. It penetrated his mind. Before long there was another voice, this one angry, shouting hateful words. His eyes shot up to Envy, who was smirking at the sudden change in his prey. More and more souls joined in, each having their own requests and demands from him. They grew louder, so much that he couldn't think straight. And what was worse, he knew he couldn't get away from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene Four:Streets of Central

Alphonse didn't know what else to say as he stared at the dark individual standing before him. Part of him almost wanted to be relieved however he knew he had to be cautious.

"You seem so surprised to see me, I was hoping we could at least be civil about all this."

"Civil? You stole our friend's body, how is that civil," the boy in the armor asked the homunculus. Tilting his head to the side, Greed seemed to be thinking it over. Finally he waved his hand at the statement.

"That's a whole other problem."

"Funny, I don't see how." Alphonse actually had a tone in his voice and received a frown back.

"Look, you want help finding your brother or not? This is a once in a lifetime offer so I suggest you take it."

"But why would you help us? I know you said it was to be civil but there has to be more to it then that." As much as Al wanted to just accept the offer, he worried about any strings that might be attached. Finally Greed placed a hand up as though he was making a vow.

"I promise I'm not trying anything. Despite how things are right now, I really don't have anything against either one of you. And besides, you did help this guy out quite a bit. Guess I don't want to end up being in anyone's debt." It wasn't the best reasoning, however Al was pretty desperate at this moment.

"So then do you know where Envy would go?"

"Well for one thing, he's not about to do anything like this and tell Father about it. So he has to be hiding in a place where no one would be able to find him." That being said, the homunculus started down the street with the suit of armor right behind him.

"Do you think he'd actually hurt my brother?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say that he wouldn't do any permanent damage to him however he is pretty twisted. Especially when if comes to his ideas about humanity."

"So do the two of you get along?" Al's question sounded like small talk, but he really didn't know much about Envy. Greed thought about this question for a few seconds before responding.

"He seems to really hate you humans and to be honest I just don't see what the point is. When I take over the world, I've gotta have someone to rule over after all." The homunculi let out an evil laugh. As much as Alphonse didn't really like the answer he got, he kept on Greed's heels in hopes that he could lead him to Edward.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_ "Help Me!" _

_"Where Am I?" _

_"Is anyone there?"_

_ "Where's my body?" _

_"It's dark here, I'm scared!" _

_"You said you wouldn't leave me alone!"_

_ "Mommy, where are you?"_

_ "Hello, is anyone there?" _

_"Who are you?"_

_ "It hurts!"_

Ed wanted to beat his head against a solid object, but there was nothing in reach. His entire body ached and trembled from the strain of multiple souls occupying his mind. His breath came out in labored huffs, each breath clearly an effort on his part. The noise still made him feel sick, his stomach knotting up, twisting in an unnatural way. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears, almost loud enough to mute the panicked sound echoing around in his subconscious. He swore he could almost feel them moving around, merging with his own soul and causing it to become lost in the sea of madness. His flesh was trying to reject this assault however there was nothing he could do.

"Envy...," he wheezed out, getting the homunculi's attention.

"Did you want something, Pipsqueak?" He casually sauntered over to see Ed bring his tired gaze up. It had only been a couple of hours and already he looked so tired and ill. It brought a pleasant smirk to Envy's face.

"...Ppp..please...," He couldn't focus enough to even think straight let alone carry on a conversation. It was like listening to several people at once and not understanding what they were saying. It felt as though they were each trying to take him over.

"Please what? I don't know what you need, if you don't tell me." Envy's sarcastic reply wasn't helping as the teen dropped his head sluggishly and continued panting. "Mmm, you don't seem to be doing so well. That's a shame, cause I have so many options as to what we're gonna do next."

"Just s..sstop this. How do I get r..rrid of them?"

"Well that would just ruin my fun. Maybe I'll leave you like this for awhile longer. Of course I don't know why I bothered tying you up, it's not like you're going anywhere." The only response was an involuntary shutter and a faint groan. Envy was enjoying Edward's discomfort way too much as he leaned down, forcing the blonds head up. Ed's jawline became visibly tense as the homunculus firmly held his face. "Never got the chance to really see Father create a homunculus till recently. From what I understand, it's pretty painful for the human selected. Of course I have no intentions of turning you into one of us." Ed's expression revealed his confusion and Envy let him go, sitting back and laughing loudly. The laughter got a reaction from the trapped souls as their voices rose in concern. They clawed at his subconscious, desperate to get away. The only problem was there was no where to go.

_ "No, stay away from me!"_

_ "Please, I can't take anymore!"_

_ "Don't hurt me!"_

_ "Stop it!"_

It was as though they were trying to get away from the source of amused clatter, making Ed's flesh crawl. His pulse quickened and he felt bile pushing it's way up his throat. Taking several quick breaths, he realized he had no control over what was happening to him. 'Alphonse, please you have to find me,' This single thought was all he had to cling to right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene Five:Streets of Central

Al's armor rattled loudly as he ran after Greed. As quick as the empty suit was, for some reason the homunculus was always several feet ahead of him.

"Where are we going?" His question caused Greed to slow his pace before hollering back.

"What do you mean, we're going to find your brother!"

"Does that mean you know where he is?"

"No, why would you think something like that?" The suit of armor was becoming more frustrated then he already was.

"Because you seem to know where you're going!" The dark figure stopped in his tracks completely, glancing around as though he was lost.

"Come to think about it, I was just running cause I figured you were in a hurry to get to the bottom of this. I'm really not sure where Envy would take him."

"This is ridiculous! What's the point of being in a hurry if you don't even know where you're going?" The homunculus scratched the side of his head.

"I guess there isn't much of a point." Al placed his hands on his helmet in complete frustration. He wanted to scream but held back.

"Are you sure you're even really here to help me?" Greed crossed his arms and seemed offended by the question.

"This again, I thought we settled that I'm gonna help you."

"But what's in it for you? What do you gain from it? There must be something. Isn't that how you work? Or are you just trying to distract me long enough for Envy to do whatever he wants to my brother?" It was clear that the stress of the situation was getting to young boy. Al could handle a lot of thing that most people couldn't, and most of those situations involved dealing with Ed making things even worse. But when it wasn't his older sibling causing a problem and it was out of his hands, he tended to have a difficult time with it. Greed raised his hands as though he was surrendering.

"I have a little bit more dignity then that, kid." Alphonse realized he was being irrational. If nothing else, he needed to keep a level head now more then ever.

"Yeah, sorry. I just don't want to waste any time, that's all."

"Well first we need to narrow our search down some before I can even get an idea of where Envy would go." Without any more questions, Alphonse nodded quietly before getting back in step behind the homunculus. He really wanted nothing more then to trust Greed completely, however every ounce of his discernment was telling him otherwise. Finally he concluded that despite Greed's intentions whether good or bad, it was all he had right now.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuu

An undisclosed location

As though the inner turmoil wasn't torture enough. As though the sound of so many souls in pain and screaming their distress through out his consciousness was even bearable. As though he wasn't on the verge of breaking, Envy had to always go too far. The swift kick to the abdomen was enough to make the room spin. It was followed by a blow to the head. Where as before the abuse was triggered by a question or a defiant look, now there was no reason for it and none given. Ed didn't know what he had done to even deserve such a beating, but here he was on the receiving end of it. Several more hits to the head brought stars before his eyes. He inhaled sharply before coughing in response. Yelling, screaming, even pleading for this to stop would do him no good, so he just tolerated it as quietly as possible. The only bright side of it was the fact that the beating was distracting his thoughts, keeping his focus elsewhere. There was a break in the assault and he wondered if Envy was bored with him. A chill ran over his skin when the homunculus leaned down next to his face. He couldn't help but tremble in response, shifting uncomfortably from the other's presence. Envy seemed pleased with the reaction, although he was hoping for more begging at this point. His sick determination to keep Edward confused made things all the more enjoyable. The teen hunched forward, keeping his head low and curled in on himself as much as possible. Although Envy wanted Ed to know his place, he was hoping it would take longer to do so.

"Mmm, you certainly gave up quicker then I thought." Edward's next breath was stifled and he opened one eye to wearily glance up. Envy frowned at the lack of response. "What? Did I break you already? Well that's no fun."

"What...what do you want?"

"You're suppose to be smart, you figure it out." The homunculus got back up, still looking down at the beaten form at his feet. Other then the heavy sound of Ed's breathing, the room was silent. After several seconds of this, it was broken by the loud crack of Envy's knuckles. "Guess you've learned nothing yet. Some prodigy." A quiet sound escaped Edward's throat as Envy's fist made contact once again. The strain on Ed's left arm was bad enough but when one of Envy's erratic punches hit the inside of the teen's elbow, it sent a shock through his whole being. Just as he groaned loudly, Ed felt his head yanked back by his hair and the already bloodied knuckles of the homunculus smashed into his face. The force knocked his head to the side only for his braid to be yanked again. "Hold still!" Another swing and Ed accidentally bit the inside of his lower lip. Blood splattered on the already dirty floor. It slid down his chin and neck. For some reason, despite however long this had been going on, the other souls started panicking even more. Maybe they knew Ed was reaching his limit or perhaps it was something that they felt coming from Envy that had changed suddenly. Whatever the reason, their presence became desperately unbearable. Edward shook his head and let out an agonizing noise that caused Envy to stop his attack.

"No, stop it! Please just settle down!" Unable to do much in this position, he pressed his temple against his arm and rubbed his head into it. This brought little comfort but he had to do something. Anything to distract, anything to redirect his attention. Envy grinned maniacally at this reaction, knowing he didn't need to continue the beating. Ed was in enough pain without physical abuse. Knowing this, he decided to leave. As much as he enjoyed watching a human suffer, particularly this one, he didn't want anyone looking for him either.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:This chapter is definitely M for Smuttiness. Just thought I'd warn you.

Scene six: Under Central

"Mmm, I would have sworn he would have brought him here." Greed placed a hand on his hip while scratching his head. Alphonse felt his soul become somewhat heavier as he glanced around the cold empty room. He couldn't help but wonder what Envy was doing to Ed right now. The thought made him shutter.

"Is there anywhere else you can think of? Anywhere at all?" Greed let out a sigh and narrowed his gaze, thinking hard.

"Honestly this was my best idea. It's not like Envy has so many hiding places. There had been someone else held captive down here but they must have gotten away." Al looked over his shoulder to see the word 'Vengeance ' smeared across the wall. The tiny space was a bit of a mess and he wondered if it was Envy's doing. It looked as though whoever trashed the place was angry and that made Alphonse even more concerned for his brother. What he didn't realize was that they were being watched from above. Even though Envy had managed to go unnoticed, the fact that Alphonse was looking for him was irritating. However nothing pissed him off more then knowing that Greed was helping. He had never trusted Greed anyway, least of all this new one considering who he'd been before he was Greed. The guy was too close to the Elrics. Envy really didn't like the prince however he knew he didn't have a say in any of Father's choices. He was the only person that the homunculus even bothered respecting. And that only came due to the fact that he was the one who created him. Just watching Greed and Al moving around below was enough to make Envy's anger explode. He would have given Edward back once he was done with him. What was so wrong with toying with this one sacrifice? He had considered just leaving Ed alone for a couple of hours before telling Al where he was. But now, that was not the case. Now he had to make an example of him. Now the real pain was going to begin.

"Man, this guy doesn't know how to pipe down!" Greed placed his hand on the side of his head. Ling was being less then cooperative at the moment, due to Envy's presence. It didn't seem to matter how much he complained though, Greed was not going to give into his request and let him take over.

"Come on, we're just wasting time here." Just as they were leaving, Alphonse glanced up at the nearby vent to see it was empty. Without a second thought, he exited the room.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Undisclosed location

A soft dripping was the only sound in the room now as blood rolled down the side of Edward's face and off his chin to the floor. He felt tired and dirty. His shoulder and arm ached from supporting all his weight. Every so often he would bother to open his eyes only to see the same surroundings. The sight of his blood puddling around him caused his stomach to twist into a knot, bringing back that same old sick feeling. It felt like hours since Envy had left him here, trapped in this room and in this unnatural position. Considering that Envy only beat him when he was present though, Ed would put up with the silent discomfort. Of course it wasn't that silent for him.

They never stopped, always crying out, screaming, yelling. There was nothing he could do for them though. There was nothing anyone could do for them. For the most part, it seemed that they had quieted down a little when Envy wasn't around. Tilting his head back, he squinted up at the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Trying to push himself up some, it gave his wrist a small amount of relief. He could see from his position that the skin under the chain was rubbed raw and in some places, it had torn, soaking the chain links in crimson. As gruesome a sight it was he couldn't help but wonder how bad his other injuries were. After so long he couldn't take the strain on his leg anymore and dropped back down. Moving had managed to alleviate the pain some however when he finally had to move again it caused the chain to tighten around the open wound, making it sting as a result.

He hissed at the burning, biting the inside of his mouth in order to distract himself. It didn't work. The pain started to subside and almost become numb after so long. Heaving in several deep breaths, he tried to settle some even though he knew there was no way he was going to be comfortable. Just as he started to doze off, there was the sound of a door slamming into a wall. He jolted slightly, reawakening the pain in his wrist. The other souls started to grow louder, panic evident in their tones. The slamming of the door was followed by feet stomping towards him. Just by the sound, he could tell that Envy was mad. Closing his eyes tightly, he kept his head low and his jaw firmly shut. The steps marched right up to him and stopped. He could feel Envy standing behind him. Edward visibly tensed up as a shiver shot up his spine. But despite how obvious it was that he was scared, Envy just didn't care at this point.

Roughly he yanked the teens head back by his blond strands that were handing in his face, receiving a strangled sound that brought a maniacal grin to his face. Edward opened his eyes slightly, still very aware that by doing so the homunculus might smack him around. He was immediately greeted by Envy's face, too close for comfort but he didn't bother trying to get away.

"That stupid tin can you call a brother doesn't know how to stay out of my business." The statement brought some hope to Edward's heart. Maybe that meant Al was close by and he only have to hang on for a little longer. Unfortunately the small amount of relief was short lived when Envy moved faster then expected. Forcing the blond's head forward again, he hunched down behind Ed and grabbed onto his waste and moved him into another awkward position. His wrist instantly started to bleed again, this time running down his arm. Thinking quickly, he took hold of the chain as best he could. Trying to think straight seemed impossible at this point, let alone grasping the situation. "And since I can't really harm him, I'll just have to take my frustrations out on you." Edward felt Envy move in closer to him and he feared what that statement entailed. Without saying anything else, Envy decided to show Ed what he meant. There was no warning as the homunculus slammed himself into Edward from behind. A scream tore from him as a pain he'd never felt ran through his lower half. Envy was inside of him in one swift movement, enjoying the intense response he got. He had after all already tormented to teen mentally as well as physically so why not go to the next level? And besides all that, there was something about torturing a human that brought out a sexual appetite that needed to be satisfied. Envy didn't see the harm in getting something else out of the bargain too. It wasn't like Ed had anything better to do with his time. Edward tried to struggle as best he could however Envy had all the advantage. He withdrew from the blond's body only to thrust back in. Edward screamed again, unable to keep his agony silent.


	7. Chapter 7

Scene Seven:Undisclosed location

He couldn't stop trembling. The last several hours of his life had been pure torture. At some point he must have passed out from the pain because when he woke up, Envy was gone. He must have gotten bored once he realized he wouldn't get any response from Edward. His mind refused to process everything at the moment and just seemed to relive what Envy had done over and over again. He couldn't understand it and the more he thought about it, the more ill he felt. The voices in his head didn't help either, they didn't seem remotely concerned about his mental well being. At least the one benefit from the pain he was experiencing was that it distracted him from them.

Deep down he just wanted to get away from this place and sleep for about a week. But it didn't seem to matter what he wanted, all that mattered was what Envy wanted and he was far from being finished with him. Unfortunately for Edward, he couldn't think well enough to even know what the homunculus wanted. His mind was too fragile right now to figure anything out. His tired gaze drifted to the other side of the room, where his clothes laid in a heap along with his metal limbs. The luxury of clothing was something that he missed terribly especially after what had been done to him. Another thing caught his eye across the room and despite all the chaos of his mind, an idea started to form. A faint glimpse of a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as that spark of an idea became a plan. Bringing his foot forward, he stretched it out till he reached cement that wasn't covered in blood. Using the heel of his foot, he used the blood he'd been sitting in to draw a circle. It took a lot of concentration and was difficult to draw it perfect. Finally he finished. It was somewhat bittersweet that he had experience drawing transmutation circles in blood. He was a little too good at it but that didn't matter at this point. The only thing that mattered at this point was getting out of here before Envy got back.

Taking in several labored breaths, he paused before the next step. Having to move his leg had been a strain on his body even more then he expected. The ache started low and had worked it's way up his back and midsection. By this point the blood dripping from his wrist had dried and congealed around the wound, however the movement had aggravated it. But the pain was irrelevant, as long as this plan worked and he was able to get out of here. With one final deep breath, he closed his eyes and placed his foot down in the center of the sloppy transmutation circle.

The room remained silent. No blue sparks of alchemy. No movement at all. The chain didn't bend unnaturally, braking apart and setting him down to the floor. Everything remained as it was. Ed opened his eyes and stared at the circle before him. He couldn't understand why it wasn't working. Maybe it was all the noise in his head or he just wasn't focusing enough. Bringing his foot up, he was going to try again. His stare went wide as he figured out what went wrong. It was a stupid mistake but it was preventing his escape regardless. In the middle of the circle was a perfect crimson footprint, ruining the transmutation. The disappointment weighed heavy on his shoulders, crushing his ribs and suffocating him. He wanted to panic, wanted to scream from everything he was feeling. But instead of all that, something else happened that hadn't in a long time. He started to sob. He didn't care if anyone heard. His dignity had been taken from him and now he just didn't care if the entire military came in now and saw him like this. Letting his frustrations out didn't make him feel any better in fact it only made the headache bouncing around behind his eyes worse. Staring at his reflection on the floor, he realized there wasn't any point getting loose anyway. If he managed to get to the phone and get a hold of Alphonse or Colonel Mustang, what would be the point? He didn't even know where he was after all. Calling Al would only make his younger brother even more upset for being unable to save him. And then if he tried to escape, he wouldn't get very far in this condition. His ports had been damaged beyond a simple repair. He could hear Winry already, ranting over the disrepair his automail was in. And what was even more depressing was the fact that the automail wasn't even his worst problem. As upset as she would be about her work, it would pale in comparison to the rest of his injuries. He knew how she would react to his current state. Claiming he was just in a fight would not cover his tail this time. And if he managed to get free and get help, then got his automail fixed, he would still have to deal with the voices in his head. He didn't even know how to get rid of the souls currently trapped inside him. How would he even explain this kind of thing?

The solution to all this worried him the most. The fact that he couldn't do anything without Envy's help. Now he needed the homunculis' help. The thought made him feel sick and if he wasn't careful that thought along with the nasty smell of blood would be enough to make him throw up. He didn't want to think about Envy right now. Everything was still too fresh in his mind and when he thought at all about Envy, he associated him with all sorts of things he never knew about. It brought thoughts to his mind that he just didn't know how to handle and it seemed to make him more upset. No matter what happen this whole situation was going to leave some pretty deep scars.


	8. Chapter 8

Scene Eight: Several miles outside of Central.

Even though he knew the scene before him was more then likely going to be unbearable, Ling begged Greed to let him take over. He had been so quiet up till now about letting the homunculus have control but he needed it more then ever at this point. He knew that he wasn't going to like what he found, just knowing the facts made this situation grim. Edward had been missing for more then a day and now it was the end of second. From what he knew about Envy, that was plenty of time for him to leave quite the impression on his friend. There was no doubt in the Xingese Prince's mind what Envy was capable of and willing to do. The abomination wasn't going to simply take Ed and tie him up somewhere just to leave him alone. Ling knew from Envy's pure joy he'd witness in Gluttony's stomach how he handled the human race. It was not going to be pretty. So here he was asking, even groveling to another monster that held him captive. And the response was just as he thought it would be.

"Trust me kid, I don't think it would be good for you."

"But he's my friend." Greed let out a weary sigh. He and the armored brother had separated. After wondering around in the dark for way too long, the homunculus stumbled onto an abandoned house. Ling recognized it almost immediately. This was where they had all met up after they caught Gluttony. Of course how could anyone not notice the place, half the house was missing. Something felt different this time though. The remaining shutters were closed and the door was locked even though you could walk in from the large hole off to the side. Although it was faint, Greed noticed a dim light from inside. Envy did know about this place and they were running out of ideas. Cautiously Greed moved in. He wasn't sure where Alphonse had gone but if Edward was in there, he wanted to be the one to find him.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Edward thought he heard movement and it caused his stomach to turn in an uncomfortable way. The voices in his head grew louder, letting him know that there was a homunculus nearby. In a moment of panic, he twisted his wrist only to let out a whine when the metal of the chain grounded into the raw flesh. He sucked in his next breath through his teeth. His head was swimming as he knew there was nothing he could do. He wished he was unconscious again. Even though the other souls made his thoughts hazy at best, he was still too lucid.

In a moment of desperation he grabbed onto the chain and yanked at it. The chain links dangling past his hand swung back and forth until the end hit him in the back of the head. The room went spinning and something unseen griped his midsection, making his stomach flip. The feeling caused him to close his eyes before he finally threw up. It didn't make him feel any better. Regardless of the damage he did to his head, at least he wasn't able to think clearly. Now he would at least be less coherent for whatever Envy was planning this time.

Edward heard his name hollered from across the room as the door opened all the way, squeaking on it's hinges. It didn't sound like Envy, or at least to him it didn't. Ling hurried over and immediately went for the chain holding his friend up. For whatever reason Greed had let him out even though he'd been against it at first. Edward wasn't sure if it was Ling or Greed or even Envy but there had been concern in his voice which gave Ed some hope. His tired gaze met his friends and it was clear Ling needed to get him out of there. Greed had been correct when he told Ling he probably didn't need to see his friend like this, but he felt that he needed to do something. In a rushed movement he tried to undo the chain which only seemed to cause Ed more pain.

"Sorry, I've gotta get you down though." It was clear that he was frustrated when he realized how badly the chain had dug into Ed's wrist. After several minutes of trying to get it loose, he decided to stop once he realized it wasn't possible with his bare hands. Ling felt helpless as he looked around the room for something that could break through the links. Before he was able to find a solution, he heard a gasp from the door.

"Brother!" The suit of armor hurried over only to halt when he noticed how bad Edward looked. Blood smeared across his chest as well as down the side of his face. The bruises were becoming more evident by now over his chest and abs. The broken blood vessels wrapped around to his back. Alphonse snapped out of it and clapped his hands together. The chain dissolved and Ling moved in quickly to keep Edward from falling forward. Al noticed his brother's metal limbs and clothing further in the room. Knowing Al didn't want to leave Ed's side, Ling followed his gaze and moved in that direction. He grabbed up the pile and got back over to the Elrics. Al was quick to grab the red jacket and wrap it around Ed before scooping him up. Edward relaxed into Alphonse' large frame, leaning his forehead against the cool steel.

"We've gotta get out of here before Envy comes back. Really don't want to go up against that guy," Ling suggested. Alphonse nodded and moved for the door. They got several feet away from the house before Al realized that he wasn't even sure where they would go. A soft moan brought his attention down.

"Al..." Edward's head dropped to the side and Alphonse shifted him in his arms.

"It's okay Brother, you're safe now." Ed closed his eyes again. He was definitely in bad shape and there really was only one place that Al could think of to bring him.


	9. Chapter 9

Scene Nine:Somewhere between awareness and unconsciousness

"Come now, I know you can handle more then this?" The statement was accompanied with an increase of pain. It brought on a stifled scream. This pain was something new, never experienced before. Cool hands held onto his narrow hips, keeping him from going anywhere. Fingertips dug in, scrapping along his skin and leaving marks. The pain subsided if only for a second before coming back harder and more intensely. His jawline tightened to the point his teeth started to hurt. Another throaty sound somewhere between a growl and a whimper came out. This reaction brought a satisfying smile to the one causing the agony. He leaned into the other's ear, hushing him quietly. "Shh, there's no reason for that." The homunculus thrusted particularly hard to make his point. Edward almost choked in an attempt to swallow. His body was covered in a layer of cold sweat, making Envy dig his fingers in harder, now drawing blood. "I want you to remember this," the statement was spatted with such venom, Ed could feel each word breathed against his neck. "I want you to remember your place. You are for our amusement and nothing else. No more then a play thing. And when we're done with you, we'll toss you away with the rest of the trash."

"Please, j..just stop...P..pplease." There was no confidence in the stuttered request. The pressure from behind lessened as Envy withdrew for longer then normal. Edward could definitely feel warm blood running down his legs. The sensation made him feel sick.

"Ah, but I'm not finished playing yet." The homunculus clung onto him even more before thrusting in again. Tears sprang from the blond's eyes as he clenched them shut. Envy halted in his movement as his hands moved lower. "It's okay, you can play some too." His fingertips now touched with a gentleness that Edward didn't think the homunculus could posses. He found even more sensitive areas to caress which seemed to bring a completely different level of fear to his prey.

"Noo, stop that, don't touch me there..." Ed started to breath heavier and squirmed under Envy's weight.

"What's the matter? I would have thought it felt nice." Edward shook uncontrollably as he moved his head back and forth.

"J...just finish with me already. I..I won't fight back, but please don't touch me like that." This situation had become so adult so quickly and the young state alchemist couldn't take it. Between the souls shouting for his attention and now this, his mind had become too fragile for all of it at once and he just couldn't take much more. Envy shrugged in response and gripped onto Ed's waist again.

"Fine with me." And with that the pain continued until the homunculus was satisfied.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Al could tell by his brother's troubled expression that there was something else wrong. He wasn't sure what exactly but the entire way back into Central, Ed kept muttering and groaning in his sleep. It was as though something still haunted his mind. Fortunately for the armored brother, there were no residents out at this hour. By the time they made it back into Central, it was pretty late. Alphonse had hoped to get in a little earlier since he didn't want to wake anyone up. He never was one for inconveniencing people. As they moved quietly through the empty streets, Greed or rather Ling kept his eyes open for any sign of Envy. So far this rescue had been surprisingly easy and he was just waiting for something to go wrong. They made their way through the business district, heading straight for the residential. Despite being a hollow suit of armor, Alphonse felt heavy as each step brought them closer to help. It felt as though it was taking forever.

After passing several unfamiliar houses, they came to one that Alphonse recognized. He hated that he had to come here at all. They had already bothered the owner enough in the past couple of days. This man's life was already chaotic enough with baggage from the past. Al felt horrible bringing his own issues along with his brothers. The owner just didn't need this right now, but there was no one else for Alphonse to go to. Even so, he hesitated on the front stoop, unsure if he wanted to disturb what little resemblance of normalcy this man now had. For the first time that evening, Alphonse noticed how quiet the night was as he listened to crickets nearby stringing their nightly songs. It was actually peaceful after all the madness the past two days had brought.

"Al..." Edward's soft moan pulled Alphonse from his moment of stillness and he glanced down to see Ed weakly placing his hand against the chest plate of the armor. Edward seemed to be having a difficult time grasping things. He didn't need Al's attention or was even calling for his younger brother. He was unaware of his surroundings and in an effort to better understand where he was, he brought his arm up to feel for what was carrying him. Finally when his fingers ran across the scratched up armor, somewhere in his mind it reminded him of Alphonse.

"Brother, are you hurting?" In the dim light of the streetlamps, Ed squinted up in confusion. The question seemed to bother him as he furrowed his brow. This interaction with his older brother only made Al more concerned for his well being. Ed's one eye had started to swell pretty badly, limiting his vision. Breathing seemed to take more effort as Ed's entire body heaved upwards with each labored breath. Long strains of hair that were once golden blond were now a dark crimson and seemed to stick unnaturally to his face. He continued to run his hand over the armor as though it comforted him.

"Al...phonse." The corners of his bloodied mouth slightly lifted as he tried to inhale again. Feeling too tired to keep his arm up, Ed let his hand fall back down and closed his one good eye. He was exhausted but even now what Al thought would be soundless sleep, his brother still seemed to carry a look of worry on his face. Alphonse couldn't stand here any longer and immediately brought his armored hand up to knock on the heavy door.


	10. Chapter 10

Scene Ten:Residential District of Central

"Really? I thought I got rid of you all." Dr Knox pulled his glasses off his face and rubbed his tired eyes. When he brought his gaze back up to see the suit of armor still in front of him, he let out a growl. "And you're still here."

"I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important." Knox glanced down at the blond in Alphonse' arms and sighed heavily.

"Things were so much more simpler when I just dealt with dead people." Grudgingly the old doctor opened the door all the way, letting Al inside. Ling followed as well, still lugging Ed's clothes and metal limbs. Knox moved through the house, avoiding piles of books and papers. There seemed to be some kind of method to the madness as his two guests left the mess untouched as well. Knox finally stopped at a door in the back of the house. As Alphonse carefully moved down the stairs behind the doctor, he couldn't help but wonder where they were going. "Since Mustang's been calling in so many favors, I set this up down here just in case." Knox turned on the light at the bottom of the stairway to reveal an exam room. "And considering you're here now, I guess it was a good idea." Alphonse placed Ed down on the bed in the center of the room. He let out a weak sound that caught his younger brother's attention. Al leaned down, brushing bloodied strains of hair out of his face and hushing him.

"Brother, it's okay. You're safe, I promise." Edward squinted up and worry instead of relief took over his features. He eyed Dr. Knox wearily. He knew enough about the doctor to know he wasn't the most sensitive guy when it came to his work. When the older man was working on Lan Fan, Ed didn't just stay out of the room out of respect but also cause his stomach couldn't take it. If nothing else he could relate what she was going through and felt more then just sympathy pains for her at the time. He knew that Knox didn't mean to be rough, he just wasn't use to live patients. The fact didn't ease his nerves at the moment though. Any anxiety he was feeling seemed to drain him of what little energy he had and he closed his one eye again. Dr. Knox held out a damp cloth to Alphonse from across the way.

"If you're up to it, would you like to help clean him up?" Al hesitated for a second. He wondered if he got too involved at this point if it would just fuel his anger towards Envy for what he did. Ultimately though, his desire to help outweighed his feelings towards the homunculus. A loud clang from behind pulled him back to reality and he turned to see Ling placing Ed's clothes and automail on a nearby counter.

"Well since there's nothing else for me to do I guess I'll head out. Later." His voice was now clearly that of Greed and no longer Ling.

"Uh okay, thanks." Al wasn't sure what else to say. He turned back just as Dr. Knox switched on another light above their heads before pointing at the pile Greed left behind.

"Now I hope you know I don't have a clue about automail. You're sort of on you're own for that." Alphonse nodded his reply and started to clean up the blood around Ed's mouth. Gently he took hold of Ed's jaw as he wiped his face clean. When he was finished he moved down his neck. Dr. Knox grabbed another cold wash cloth and placed it over the one swollen eye. His skilled hands moved over bruised torn skin and obviously broken ribs. Bringing his gaze down, his hand ran down Ed's right leg. The muscles felt over exerted and finally when he got to his ankle he moved it back and forth before concluding it had been sprained, possibly twisted. There was a soft moan in response to the movement confirming that it was indeed hurting the teen. After checking each of the tendons, he found an ice pack and preceded to wrap the none functioning joint. Alphonse tried to distract himself as he moved over to Ed's left arm and started to scrub the dried blood off. He made it as far as his brother's wrist and stopped. Despite Ed's rants about his height and size, he was small, Al knew this just as many others. So when Al finally got a good look at the already small wrist, he was unable continue his task. The torn gash looked as though it went all the way down to the bone and it had obviously been reopened more then once. The laceration was one of the worst things he'd ever seen, as though something had been gnawing on it. This feeling that attacked Al's soul was a grieving which required tears that couldn't be spilt. Gently placing Ed's arm back down, he realized he couldn't help after all. It was just too much for him.

"Dr. Knox,I need a minute outside."

"Yeah sure thing." The doctor didn't seem the least bit surprised. Unlike Alphonse, he was all too familiar with these kinds of injuries and worst still. Normally he would tell anyone involved to suck it up and get over whatever emotions they might have but in this case, he just let the armor leave. There were things he was going to have to check that he was sure the younger brother wouldn't want to be there for anyway. Alphonse made it up the steps and hurried through the house before bursting through the front door. His large frame leaned forward, placing all his weight on his knees. Even though he didn't have to breath, he found the noise he was making to sound very much like he was hyper-ventilating. Accompanied with this ongoing gasping for air that he didn't need, he swore he could see stars creeping into the edges of his sight. These physical things couldn't possibly be happening to him, no matter how upset he was.

"Soo," a familiar voice pulled him away from his moment of pain. Wearily the armor's red gaze shifted to see Greed standing next to the house. "You ready

to go after Envy now?" The question brought on a whirlwind of other questions, one of which surfaced before the rest of them.

"But what if he shows up here and tries something?"

"I don't think that's gonna happen, trust me, he wasn't following us." Despite any other troublesome thoughts that entered his mind, the suit of armor

next question brought a smile to the homunculi's face.

"Where do you think he is?"


	11. Chapter 11

Scene Eleven:Abandoned house just outside Central

To say he was displeased would be an understatement. Glancing around the room, he sneered when he noticed the clothes along with the two metal limbs missing as well. Walking over to the chain still swinging , Envy grabbed it before staring down at the puddle of red at his feet. They had brought his fun to an end and he wasn't very happy. Although he knew it had to end at some point, he just didn't want it to so soon.

"Guess it's over. Oh well." He shrugged.

"You think this is over?" The light hollow quality to the voice caused the homunculus to grin even more. Letting the bloody chain go, it swung wildly back and forth.

"So I take it you're here for revenge or something?"

"Yeah something like that." Alphonse clapped his hands together before the conversation could go any further. The ground moved unnaturally, knocking Envy off his feet. Flipping through the air, he managed to land safely. He was about to make another snide comment when the flimsy wooden walls on either side of the room came at him, trying to crush him.

"You're really not playing fair." Despite the position he was in, he still managed to have that air of arrogance about him.

"Fair! You want fair?" Al clapped his hands again and the ceiling smashed the homunculus from above. "You've got some nerve wanting things to be fair after what you did to my brother!" Envy struggled enough and was able to break loose.

"I gave him what he deserved. Maybe now he'll show a little more respect considering we're letting him live." As he started to laugh, he was cut off as the edge of a staff came dangerously close to his face. He leaped back, only to feel something sharp slash across his back. He let out a yelp and grabbed at the now healing gashes. Glancing behind, he made eye contact with Greed.

"Come on, we wanted this to be an even match."

"You're suppose to be on my side. I knew we couldn't trust you."

"Yeah, you're right. We should bring this whole little incident to Father's attention and see what he thinks. I'm sure he'd love to know how you're treating

'his' sacrifices." Alphonse wobbled slightly on his feet and sighed to himself.

"Yah know when he says it like that, it really doesn't sound like he's helping us at all."

"So what do you want from me then?" Envy took several steps back away from both of them.

"To accept the beating you're about to get."

"That's highly unlikely but you're welcomed to try."

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

He never was lucky enough to just pass out from pain. Perhaps it could be blamed on his high tolerance for it or even the automail surgery. Whatever the reason, Ed ground his teeth as another whimper left his throat. He didn't have the mental capacity to handle much right now, making things worse then they probably were. Although he was sure that Dr. Knox wasn't intentionally hurting him, it didn't change the fact that his actions were rough. At times he seemed to be in a hurry and his actions were rushed while other times he seemed to take his time in one area longer then Ed wanted him too. His torn up wrist was one of these lingering moments as the doctor cleaned the wound only to sanitize it a second time. Once he was satisfied with the cleanliness, the older man got some disinfectant to help it heal faster. This process felt as though he was cutting deeper into the flesh as the chemicals stung the gash. Edward kept his arm still even if he wanted to yank it away. Another sound threatened to come forth so he bit his lower lip in hopes of keeping it in.

"I know this is hurting, but once we get everything cleaned up, I promise you can sleep." What Knox didn't understand however was that unless the inside of Edward's head quieted down, he wasn't going to be able to sleep. And even if he managed to get to sleep, he was sure the past days events would give him new nightmares to deal with now. As though he didn't have enough bad dreams. He let out another whine, fighting the urge to lift his head and slam it hard against the solid object below. "We're almost done. Don't know how anyone can ambush a State Alchemist. Thought you guys were tougher then that." Knox wasn't trying to make Ed upset, he just didn't know what else to say. When he was finished wrapping his wrist, he straightened up and let out a worn out noise of his own. "Unfortunately I don't know much about automail so I really can't help with that. But these ports look like their going to need more the just a simple reconnection." The observation made Ed shutter. That meant going to see Winry and he was trying to keep her out of things right now. But even more then that it also meant a lot more pain for him. His head lolled to the side and his eyelid fluttered slightly. His train of thought was more then he could process. The voices seemed to get louder and the heightened sound made his head ache worse. He had to focus on something else. Knox was still talking and he glanced over. "It's gonna be awhile before you'll be able to move on your own again. That ankle needs to stay elevated and the rest of you needs time to heal. I don't have any pain killer or even sedative for you. All I've got is sleeping pills and I don't think those will really help."

"Just...want...quiet..." Dr. Knox looked down at him as he removed the damp cloth from his one eye. It was still pretty swollen. Knox wrung the cloth out before putting it over both his eyes in hopes it would calm him down.

"You probably have a headache or something." The light overhead was turned off and a warm blanket was brought over Ed's entire body, bringing him a small amount of comfort. "If you need anything, I'll be upstairs." Having nothing else to say, he moved for the stairway. He was barely up the stairs when he overheard Ed muttering to himself. He paused for a second listening.

"Shh,...puh...please, I...I'm too tired...Noo...no...more." Knox shook his head, wondering what that was all about. He would have remained there but another noise brought his attention back upstairs. Someone was knocking at his front door.

"Now what?" In a worn out effort, he wiped the sweat from his face before trudging across the room and yanking the door open. He arched an eyebrow, not recognizing the man in front of him. "Can I help you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Scene Twelve- Dr. Knox's house

The tall man's expression matched that of the doctor's. An emotionless mask that left his facial expression void of any feeling. Dr. Knox remained in the doorway, not willing to let just anyone into his house, especially at this hour.

"And what can I do for you?" The blond man dressed in moderately nice clothes brought his gaze over the rim of his glasses, observing the mess that had consumed the inside of the doctor's dwelling.

"I was actually looking for my son, Edward. I understand he's here." Knox squinted up at the man, only to realize that he did in fact look an awful lot like his patient down in the basement.

"Fine with me," he opened the door all the way and beckoned Hohenheim to follow. "So how'd you know he was here?"

"Oh I have my ways. So how's he doing?" Knox sighed heavily at the question as they made it to the stairway he'd just come from.

"To be honest, he's not doing too well. It's pretty bad." As they got about half way down, they heard Ed still mumbling to himself. Knox switched the light back on and remained where he was. Hohenheim's expression softened when he first saw his son's condition. He understood the mental anguish he was experiencing all too well. Quietly he made it over to the bed.

"How long has he been like this?"

"He just started talking to himself a little bit ago. Not really sure why though."

"Can I spend some time down here with him?" Hohenheim didn't take his gaze away as Ed got a little quieter when he realized there were people in the room with him.

"Just don't make a mess." Knox was ready to just go to bed but knew he probably needed to wait for the other Elric to come in. And now that he thought about it, he probably should make a phone call considering the visitors he'd received that evening. If for nothing else, to give a piece of his mind to the one responsible for all this. Lazily he headed back up the stairs once more.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Envy rushed from the house. He hated the fact that he was_ running_ from a mere human but he knew when he was out matched and he had no intentions of sticking around for the beating. He stopped for a second, listening to the silence. He doubted that he had gotten away so easily. Alphonse seemed really angry and the homunculus knew he wasn't going to give up just because he ran away. Something moved through the brush and he turned just as Greed came out and tackled him to the ground. Letting out an angry grunt, Envy kicked him off and quickly got back to his feet. Just as he turned back to face the other homunculus, the light sound of armor came closer to him. A solid wall of cold steel slammed into him, knocking him back down. Al brought his arms up and slammed his fists down hard into Envy's back. The homunculus let out a painful sound, wondering how something so hollow could be making such an impact. When the suit of armor brought it's arms up again for a second attack, Envy was quick to transform into a dog and scurry away. Alphonse wasn't going to let him get away so quickly as he brought his palms together. The slap on his leather gloves coming together illuminated the darkness in the blue light of alchemy. The ground opened wide in an attempt to swallow the homunculus but he managed to avoid the attack just barely as he climbed up the side. Letting out a furious sound, he turned to glare at the suit of armor.

"Fine, you want a fight then you've got one." The once small being that almost fell into the ravine suddenly grew in size. Al's gaze as well as Greed's slowly went up as Envy's body shifted and changed drastically. His tail slammed into the ground also creating a gorge as well. Bringing his face down, he eyed Alphonse. "So how about now? Still want to play?"

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

They're voices grew louder at the presence of another in the room. He had just gotten them to quiet down enough to ignore the racket. It made him uneasy, worried that the only reason they were speaking up at all was because of a homunculus nearby. He rolled to his side or at least tried to, in an attempt to protect himself. He knew he was in no state of mind to fight off anyone and the thought of another assault made him want to panic. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep his lower lip from trembling. It seemed to help however one deep breath resulted in another and then another. His breathing gradually became shallow and he started hyperventilating. He knew someone was there, but he couldn't understand why they hadn't made a move yet. What were they waiting for, he was completely vulnerable like this. His sudden change in breathing brought more pain as his lungs pressed against his broken ribs. He gasped at the burning sensation and with the sting of tears, he felt the warm liquid slip down his cheeks.

Sadness crept into Hohenheim's features as he watched Ed. Despite how much he thought he was grown up, Hohenheim knew better. This display of complete weakness was something that would keep him from accomplishing anything. Maybe that was what the homunculus that did this to him wanted. But he wouldn't allow that. He knew that one day he would most likely need both his sons to help him with something they had no idea of. He needed them to keep pushing past everything that was an obstacle. Reaching his hand out, he placed it on Edward's head. The touch startled him and he let out a weak cry as he reached up, grabbing onto his father's arm.

"Nooo," he tried to pull the hand off his head but wasn't able to.

"It's important that you don't remember any of this. I know it's hard to understand but you have to trust me." The sob halted in Ed's throat as he let out a weak cough. Blue electricity sparked through the room without any movement to awaken it. Slowly the voices began to fade as Hohenheim absorbed them. When the last one was gone, Edward felt a wave of relief come over him along with a sudden need to sleep. And it was finally quiet enough to do so. His arm slipped down and his entire body seemed more relaxed. Any injuries around his face seemed to slowly close up. Hohenheim moved his hand, gripping Ed's wrist. Within seconds, it was healed and he moved onto the gash across his chest, followed by his ankle. Now that he was completely healed, Hohenheim glanced around for the one thing that was missing. Well it was more like two items and he finally spotted them across the room. As he made his way back to the bed, he arched an eyebrow and frowned to himself as he looked over the automail. "I'm not a hundred percent sure what I'm doing," he realized quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

Scene Thirteen- Knox's House

"So anyway, I'm not really sure what happened to him. Just thought you should know these things." Dr. Knox explained to yet another visitor that evening. He was never going to get a moments peace it seemed.

"And you said his father showed up?" The dark haired man sporting a blue military uniform inquired.

"Yeah, when I checked on the patient after he left, he seems to be completely healed. What's strange is his dad doesn't want me telling either one of them about it. I don't even know how your subordinate got so badly injured in the first place but whatever did it didn't hold back on him."

"That actually sounds about normal," the statement was followed with a shake of his head. "Well I appreciate you taking him in. I know you didn't have to especially since the request didn't come from me. But I am grateful."

"I understand they relocated your staff." The other man sighed heavily really not wanting to discuss that particular topic.

"Yes, it's true. I'm under constant surveillance it seems." The Flame alchemist finally took a seat despite the mess on the couch, knowing he wasn't leaving just yet. "Things have been really hectic so that's probably why the Elrics didn't come to me with this. They most likely think I can't take anything else right now. But despite everything going on, I wish Al had come to me."

"Well regardless of all that, Fullmetal's okay and everything's fine. I wouldn't worry too much about it. His father claims he won't even remember what happened."

"Really? How does that work?" Knox shrugged back, rubbing his tired neck."You want me to explain you're science to you, not gonna happen. If it's not physical I don't really care how it works." His statement brought a smile to the Colonel's face.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Alphonse jumped back just as Envy's tail came down. He barely missed him, sending dust through the air. Al ducked down, trying to stay hidden. Somehow this fight had quickly shifted to the homunculi's advantage. The suit of armor had to think fast or he ran the risk of getting damaged and right now Ed couldn't fix him. Clapping his hands together, he pressed his palms to the ground. The dirt around Envy started to spark and a large spike hurled upward, impaling him.

"If you make yourself big it just makes you a bigger target." Envy grabbed onto the spike and squeezed it until the solid rock broke apart.

"I should leave you as a pile of scrap for that pipsqueak. That would be the perfect ending to all of this."

"Then what's stopping you?"Envy brought his large clawed hand back in order to swat the armored pest away like the bug he was. Al clapped again, bringing a wall up in defense. Before Envy could pull back Al leaped over the wall, spear in hand and came down on green flesh. The homunculus let out a howl in response and reared his teeth. Al moved away just as Envy bit down on the weapon and broke it in half. He angrily swiped at Al who kept leaping backwards until he lost his balance and landed hard of the ground. This was Envy's chance as he brought his palm up. He grinned happily at his victory until he heard his named called from behind.

"Envy, that's enough." He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The Furer stood there, with his sword drawn as though he too was going to take out some frustrations on his fellow homunculus. "I think you've done plenty of damage for one day." Greed smirked at the predicament, crossing his arms and letting out a laugh.

"Did I forget to mention I made a phone call earlier this evening. You'll be lucky if Father let's you out ever again." The large green creature glared at him with hate in his eyes as he shifted back to normal.

"This isn't over," he warned Greed.

"Oh but I think it is."

"Envy, come now." The Furer was getting impatient. Al watched them leave and took note that the leader of the country didn't even acknowledge his presence. Part of him was glad the conflict ended but then he hadn't gotten to beat Envy to a pulp like he wanted to. Sighing heavily the armor decided to let it go. He honestly wanted to get back to Knox's house to see how his brother was doing. He turned to the only other person standing there now.

"So um, thanks for your help, I guess." Greed just smiled back.

"Don't mention it. Maybe one day you'll do something for me." Al didn't really like how that sounded but there wasn't anything he could do either. Without Greed he would have never found Ed. "So I'll see you around." With that Greed walked off. Al was kind of surprised the way the homunculus acted. It was as though they were close friends or something. It just felt weird. Shrugging it off, he headed back toward the residential part of Central. The way back was quiet considering the hour. Unfortunately it was quite a walk back which left Al with too much time to think. He always had time to think especially at night. His mind wondered to his brother's current condition and he worried about how this would affect their plans. He knew Ed well enough to know he hated being inconvenienced and it would be hard to keep him in bed long enough to heal properly. Just from what he had seen earlier it was going to be several weeks before Ed could even travel. And once he could go anywhere, they would have to first go to Rush Valley so Winry could repair the automail. They were trying to put some distance between themselves and their life long friend but there was nothing they could do. They needed her now. And then there was the emotional damage to take into consideration. Alphonse had to watch Ed deal with the guilt of what happened right after their failed attempt at bringing their mom back and he knew how he dealt with these kind of things. He had taken that whole burden on himself and pushed it all down so far to where no one could reach it. It might appear to everyone else that Ed was okay now but Al knew the long lasting effects that still lingered. He was there during those nights when his brother tossed and turned from nightmares that he couldn't get away from. This recent situation was not going to make their lives any better. It was like they had taken several steps backwards. All these thoughts made the fourteen year old's soul feel heavy and the walk back seem longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Scene Fourteen- Knox's House

Dr. Knox was abruptly woken from his sleep. Glancing around he realized that he was still in his messy living room. He must have dosed off while waiting for the younger Elric brother. Outside the sky was turning a pale purple indicating that the sun was starting to creep over the hills in the distance. The same soft knock that had awoken him the first time, came from the front door again. Wearily he rubbed his eyes before making it to his feet. Sure enough Al was on the other side of the door.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get back."

"Sorry if I kept you up so late." Al's gaze dropped as he realized how his actions probably caused Dr. Knox some inconvenience.

"It's fine, things have been pretty hectic anyway." The suit of armor leaned down in order to fit through the doorway. "By the way, your dad came by earlier while you were gone," the old doctor mentioned as he closed the door. Alphonse spun around and despite his lack of expression it was clear that he was surprised by the news.

"Really? What did he want? Are you sure it was him?" Knox arched an eyebrow wondering why the sudden interest.

"I don't know how but he somehow managed to help out. After he left, I went and checked on your brother. He's completely fine now, even his metal limbs are reattached and everything."

"What? Seriously!" Al was about to hurry down to see this for himself when the doctor stopped him.

"There was something else..." The suit of armor turned, hoping it was nothing bad. "He mentioned that Fullmetal won't remember anything that happened and that we shouldn't say anything to him about this incident. I wasn't actually suppose to tell you either but I figured one of you needed to know." Alphonse took a minute to process this information.

"Thank you for telling me. If it's okay do you think we can leave yet?"

"I don't see any reason you should stay. It would be best if you weren't here when he woke up anyway." Al nodded back before going down the stairs. Sure enough, it was just as the doctor had said. There wasn't a single scratch on Ed. He was completely healed. How was their father capable of doing something like this though? He had seen it before when they met the homunculi's 'Father'. Perhaps one day Al would get the chance to ask. Hopefully.

uuuuuuuuuu

He couldn't understand where all this anxiety was coming from. He was dreaming although he wasn't sure what it was about. Things were fuzzy around him and he didn't know where he was. Every so often there was this sudden fear of pain but when nothing happened he wasn't sure what made him think he was in danger in the first place. Everything was dim except for the occasional shadow that seemed threatening to him. Every time it closed in, he felt a desire to protect himself only to find he couldn't move. A tall thin being grabbed onto his wrist and held him still as it hovered closely. The contact shouldn't have hurt but for some reason he remembered it hurting. The vice grip on his wrist felt like it was sawing through his arm, all the way to the bone. He tried to pull away only to loose his balance and fall backwards. The thing was still holding onto him saying something in a mocking tone. He couldn't make the words out but soon there were more voices, yelling, crying, shouting at him. He didn't know what they wanted but they made him desperate to get away. And then there was more pain, possibly the worst he'd ever felt. It ripped through his lower half and tore across his stomach and back. It felt like it was going to swallow him. Finally he found his voice, crying out for help.

"Al?" His throat felt scratchy and he jerked his head to the side. "Winry...nnn" And as quickly as this all had started, it all faded away. He felt a leather hand on his head and Al's soothing voice bringing him back. All the pain and confusion left his mind as though it was never there and nothing had happened. Opening his eyes, he noticed how dark the room was. The only visible thing was a pair of red eyes staring down at him. Such an eerie sight only brought him relief.

"Brother, I right here. Are you feeling okay?" The blond sat up, wiping at his damp eyes.

"I...I just didn't know where I was. It didn't make any sense." He breathed in a deep breath and finally met Al's gaze. "Sorry if I worried you." Ed wasn't all that sure why he was apologizing. Glancing around he realized he was back in their dorm. "How'd I get back here? I thought I was still at Headquarters... and it was raining." His hand moved up and rubbed the side of his head. Al sighed now, knowing that lying was in Ed's best interest.

"You're automail," he pointed at Ed's arm before continuing. "It was bothering you and you passed out on the street. You've been in bed the past couple of days because of it." Edward blinked in shock, trying to think back but nothing else was coming to mind. Sure there had been situations where other people with automail had passed out from affects of the weather or other issues but any problems Ed ever had, he usually inflicted himself. Before he thought about it for too long Al changed the subject. "I'm sure you're hungry, you want to go out?" Quietly his older nodded as though he was trying to figure something out. After a couple of seconds between them, Al called out to get his attention.

"Come on, you need to eat." With nothing else coming to mind, he nodded again and moved to get up.

"Okay." As he placed his weight on his metal foot, it shifted uncomfortably at first but after a couple more steps it seemed normal. Shrugging it off, he headed for the bathroom, leaving Alphonse alone with his thoughts. The suit of armor had made a decision. He was never going to tell Ed what happened. He would keep this one thing from his older brother in order to protect him. Edward already carried so many burdens for the both of them, this was one that Al was willing to carry for him, alone. Of course there was always the fear that Ed would figure it out or perhaps they would run into Envy again and it would trigger something but if he didn't remember this incident, it meant they could move forward again. It meant that instead of months of healing and working through grief, they could continue with their plan quickly.

Even after Al had brought his brother back to their dorm, he slept the entire day away, leaving Alphonse plenty of time to come to his own conclusions about all this. It was just another wrench in the works that they didn't need. So he would stay silent. "Alright, I'm ready. You're gonna come along too right?" Ed's statement came out in an unsure tone. Al was pulled from his thoughts and for once felt fortunate to not have facial expressions. He was sure that if he did, he would be reveiling more then he wanted to right now.

"Uh yeah, I'm coming." The suit of armor rose to his feet, feeling an unseen weight on his shoulders as he quietly followed his brother out of the room.

-The End?-

Author's notes-At some point I need to change the format of this whole story cause it's too chopping without paragraphs. Just a serious pain in the rear. Anyway, I don't know we might one day write a sequel. Always did like Envy messing with Ed and frankly it just didn't happen enough in Brotherhood. And if we did do a sequel does anyone have any ideas to throw out there for us? Anyway show some love and thanks for reading. :)


End file.
